Vampire Princess
by kevin the seagull
Summary: Fem Zero and Yuki bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Kevin the seagull here sending a new story your way I really hope you like it my friend Lily does so I hope you like it as much as her**_

_**Bye for now**_

Vampire Princess Prologue

A five year old silver haired girl ran around the yard looking for her twin brother.

"Ichiru!" she called her violet eyes bright with happiness.

"Zero!" Zero's twin brother Ichiru called back to her. Zero turned back to Ichiru smiling at him. Ichiru was the exact copy of her the only difference was their gender, length of hair, and clothes. Zero wore a pink dress with a teddy bear on it. While Ichiru wore a baby blue sailor suit.

Ichiru smiled at his sister poking her arm. Zero pouted at Ichiru. Then an older with ashy brown hair walked into the clearing.

"Big brother!" Zero cried happily running over to the older boy. The older boy opened his arms and lifted Zero up and hugged her.

"Shiki!" the older boy known as Shiki turned to a multi colored eyed man.

"Father" Shiki bowed his head respectfully.

"Shiki your cousins are coming over" their father said. Shiki smiled and passed Zero to his father and went to get Ichiru. Grabbing Ichiru's hand, they all went back to the house.

When they got to the house there was a brunet man with wine red eyes.

"Rido" the man said happily.

"Hakaru" Rido said smiling and they all went inside the house. There inside was a teen brunet boy who had the same eyes as Hakaru and a seven year old brunet female child with the same eyes as the boy and Hakaru.

Shiki went forward to the boy and smiled.

"Kaname it's nice to see you again and you too little Yuki" he said turning to the little girl named Yuki.

Rido put Zero down on the floor. Kaname looked at the small female child and smiled.

"Why who is this?" Kaname asked smiling at Zero. Zero looked up at Kaname.

"My name is Zero!" the little one said to Kaname happily.

"Well Zero I'm Kaname, how old are you Zero?" Kaname asked sweetly.

"I'm five years old" Zero said cutely.

_**Authors note: well I hope you like the first chapter of the vampire princess that's all I have to say bye for now**_

_**Kevin the seagull **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Kevin The Seagull here giving you a new chapter of you know what I hope you enjoy it I also relized that this story is only going 3 chapters but there is a sequels so don't complain about it enjoy the story.**_

_**Warning: Yuki bashing**_

_**10 years later**_

Zero got out of the shower. Zero smiled to herself in the mirror. Today was a very special day it was Yuki's 17th birthday. Zero put on the silver and viliot dress that matched her hair and eyes. She brushed her long silver hair that went down to her but. Zero then pulled her hair back into a headband. Smiling to herself again she ran downstairs to her older brothers and father.

_**at the Kuran mansion**_

Yuki walked down the huge hall way to her brother and fiancé's room. After all he couldn't be mad at her if she interrupted him it was after all her birthday. Yuki didn't bother on knocking on the door believing that he wouldn't mind since she was his fiance. She opened the door and smiled at her big brother who looked shocked.

"Yuki what are you doing? why didn't you knock?" Kaname asked Yuki in a annoyed tone.

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé and do I have to knock on the door to see my fiancé" Yuki said sweetly in an angels voice.

"Yes you do" Kaname said when they heard a car pull up. Yuki scowled when she saw that it was her cousins and uncle.

Kaname,Yuki and Haruka went outside to greet their family.

Stepping out of the car Zero smiled brightly. While everyone was getting out of the car she hugged Kaname which made Yuki angry.

"Zero! get off my fiance!" Yuki yelled angrily making everyone surprised. Zero quickly got off Kaname.

"Yuki, Zero can hug me if she wants" Kaname said upset at Yuki. He went over to the car trunk to help Shiki and Ichiru to get the suitcases out of the trunk. Rido and Haruka shook hands and smiled to each other. Zero approached Yuki who scowled.

"Hey Yuki" Zero said smiling.

"Go away skank!" Yuki growled at Zero glaring harshly. Everyone once again was shocked at Yuki's words. Zero went back to the car and helped with the suitcases.

"You don't have to help with the suitcases Zero" Shiki said to his little sister."

"It's ok I like being helpful" Zero said with a big smile on her face. Shiki smiled at his little sister.

When they walked into the house Kaname showed Zero to her room.

"Here you are" Kaname opened the door to Zero's temporary room. It was a baby blue painted room with a queen sized bed. Zero smiled at Kaname.

"Thanks for carrying my luggage" Zero thanked Kaname with a bright smile.

"Your welcome" Kaname replied to Zero's thankfulness. Kaname carried Zero's luggage into the room.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Kanme asked Zero smiling.

"No it's ok I don't need help, you should get back to Yuki she might start missing you" Zero replied sadly looking away from Kaname.

"Thank you for caring" Zero said. Kaname smiled and pulled Zero into a hug. Zero hugged Kaname back tightly.

"Now lets unpack your things" Kaname said looking down at Zero. Zero nodded.

_**Thats it for now hoped you enjoyed bye for now Kevin the seagull out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Kevin the seagull here sorry for people who read the previous chapter 3 but here is the right one once again I'm sorry hope you enjoy.**_

Vampire princess chapter 3

The Vampire family was all seated in the dining room. Zero sat on the chair next to Kaname. Yuki sat on the left side of Kaname she was angry that Zero was sitting next to her fiancé. Everyone could see how angry Yuki was.

''Happy birthday Yuki'' Zero said with a happy face. Yuki growled at Zero angrily for no reason except for the fact that Zero was sitting next to her fiancé. Yuki was about to reply when a lever E vampire jumped through the window. The level E jumped at Yuki to attack. But Zero threw a fork at the level E, the fork landing right into its forehead.

''What the hell!'' Yuki screamed as they all ran outside. Everybody started to attack the level E vampires, Zero and Kaname killed the vampires at the same pace. When all the vampires were dead Kaname turned to Zero.

''Are you alright?'' Kaname asked Zero concerned for her.

''Yeah I'm…'' Zero was cut off when the cliff she was on started to crack.

''Zero!'' Kaname went to grab her but

was too late. The cliff had fallen with her on it. Everyone was silent until Yuki spoke.

''Good riddance'' Yuki said with a snotty attitude.

SLAP!

Kaname had slapped Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter for vampire princess**_

_**Amnesia**_

After Zero had fallen from the cliff her family looked for her everywhere but they never found her. Due to the stress of not having his twin by his side Ichiru fell ill growing worst every day his twin wasn't by his side. Kaname wouldn't rest till he found his silver haired cousin alive or dead.

_Meanwhile deep in a forest_

Zero was slowly awakening from the terrible fall.

"Huh...where am I?" Zero asked herself loking around the forest trying to remember what had happened.

"Who am I?" Zero asked as she got up and started walking around the forest. She looked down at her attire that was ripped and covered in dirt. Zero's stomache growled so she walked into the forest and found a apple tree. She picked an apple from the tree and she ate it. She then went to the river nearby and drank some of it's water.

"I wonder what my name is, if I have one" Zero thought to herself curiously.

_At the Kuran Manner_

"Rido I'm sorry about Zero but I dont think will find her" Haruka said apologetic.

"NO! we can't give up now we have ro find her" Rido yelled at his brother for even thinking about giving up on finding his baby girl. Haruka looked at Rido feeling sad for his brother he couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to loose a child. Thats when Kaname walked in.

"Kaname you eneterd without permission why?" Haruka asked his only son with a demanding tone and look.

"Ichiru is getting worst have you found Zero?" Kaname asked with big bags under his eyes.

"No" Haruka said sadly he turned to Rido and patted him on the shoulder trying to comfort his brother.

"We have to find her soon" Kaname said to himself worried for his angle of a cousin's safty.

_With Zero_

Zero was hunting deer in a open field waiting for the deer who had sepperated from the herd as soon as the deer came close enough to Zero's hiding spot she pounced. Zero killed with ease u8sing her teeth to tear into the mammals throat.

"This will make a good meal" Zero commented to herself smirking as she started a fire and cooked some of the meat she had. She soon ate the meat she had cooked when she was suddenly attacked.

_With Kaname_

Kaname was checking how Ichiru was when Yuki intterupted him from completing his task.

"Kaname dear~ why do you care about Zero's brother so much?" Yuki asked with a cruel smile on her face thinking she was the most important person in the world.

"Because he's our cousin Yuki" Kaname replied offended that she would even ask that questin.

"Well he looks to much like that little skank sister of his" Yuki said with a snobby tone. When Kaname back her hard.

"Shut up you know nothing you stupid little girl" Kaname yelled at his bitch of a sister. Yuki was shocked Kaname had never yelled at her before.

'It's all Zero's fault" Yuki thought angry at Zero. Kaname walked past Yuki and went to Ichirus room.

Ichiru looked up as the door opened hoping to see his beautiful twin sister, hoping that her falling off that cliff had all been a bad dream. But dissapointment filled his eyes when the door revealed Kaname not his Zero. All Ichiru wanted was his twin back was that to much to ask for. Kaname looked at Ichiru he looked even worst then beforte. They had to find Zero before Ichiru become nothing but dust.


End file.
